marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Malcolm Colcord (Earth-5700)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-5700 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Various scars covering over his face | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Tieri; Bart Sears | First = Weapon X: Days of Future Now #1 | Death = Weapon X: Days of Future Now #5 | HistoryText = Malcolm Colcord of Earth-5700's history and origin is almost exactly identical to those of the Malcolm Colcord of Earth-616. However, the Malcolm of this reality took his war on mutantkind to a new extreme when a war between the factions of Weapon X began to fight for control. On one side was John Sublime and Agent Brent Jackson, and on the other was Malcolm who desperately wanted to regain control of Weapon X. To do so Malcolm, along with an imaginary Wolverine, Box, and Box's creation Bot, freed Sauron in order to follow Mesmero and brainwashed Agent Zero and discovered the location of Brent Jackson’s faction. Three weeks after Sauron discovered Jackson’s location, Malcolm had his Sentinels destroy the area and recruited the faction members into his own faction. However, Jackson managed to escape and hid in Argentina. Five years later, Malcolm visited Rachel Summers, who was being held as a prisoner by the Weapon X program and discovered that Wolverine was being held captive in his facility. He then confronted Wolverine and thanked him for "helping" him regain his position as the director of Weapon X. Enraged and confused Wolverine lashed out at Malcolm, causing Malcolm to lose a lung, several ribs, a kidney, and the feeling in one of his legs. One year later, Malcolm sent Sentinels to the Xavier Mansion in order to preoccupy the X-Men while Mesmero and Sauron snuck into the Mansion and hypnotized Professor X. They then forced the X-Men to surrender and questioned them about Wolverine's whereabouts. Wolverine eventually showed up and challenged Malcolm. Malcolm then threatened to kill Kitty Pryde if Wolverine didn't back down. However, when Wolverine agreed to back down, Malcolm killed Kitty and the rest of the X-Men anyway. After killing the X-Men, the Sentinels turned and killed both Mesmero and Wild Child because they were mutants. Malcolm then began to realize he was slowly losing control over the Sentinels. Over the following years, Bot upgraded himself into the new Master Mold and Malcolm had re-established a link to Agent Zero’s mind and ordered him to kill Wolverine’s newest team of X-Men. Agent Zero was successful in wiping out most of the X-Men, but he managed to regain control of his mind and killed himself before he could inflict any more harm. Years went by and all the remaining mutants united and started to revolt against the Sentinel regime. Malcolm then discovered Sauron had been helping the resistance and killed him. Another year passed, and Malcolm started to realize the mistake he made and eventually helped the resistance to send Wolverine back in time to stop himself from reinstating the Sentinel program at the cost of his own life. However, sending Wolverine back in time in the first place was what actually the true cause for the dystopian timeline. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Insanity | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Malcolm Colcord | Links = }} Category:Insanity